Numerous variations on the basic game of chess have been developed over the years, and undoubtedly have proliferated during the recent upsurge in the general public interest in the game. These modifications have included boards designed for three or more players using more than two sets of pieces, and several versions of three dimensional chess, many of which are restricted to three different levels and a common type having 64 squares in each of these three levels. This arrangement is simple to assemble and easy to play on since the extrapolation of the basic chess rules from two dimensional playing into three is obvious.